


Pain is not everything you need

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backlash spoiler, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set after Backlash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	Pain is not everything you need

He was hurt.

Really.

Not just physically.

He lost.

Dean Ambrose has lost.

Not just any fight.

No.

He lost his title in that god damn match.

 

Dean felt nothing but pain.

Deep down inside him.

The physical pain was okay.

That was something he needed.

Like that title.

 

Hot water burning his skin.

Skin already a deep reddish colour.

Body shaking.

Tears falling.

Mixing with the water.

 

Dean was already back in his hotel room.

Nobody would help him.

Baron wasn't there.

He wasn't even backstage as Dean got there after his match.

It broke Dean's heart.

 

Finally stepping out of the shower.

Gently drying off his sore body.

Not bothering to take on any clothes.

Stepping into his bed room.

And there he is.

His lone wolf.

 

A smile appears on Dean's face.

“Baron....”

Just a tiny whisper.

Tears falling again.

He didn't even cared.

 

“I'm here, Dean.”

Baron stepping closer.

Wrapping his big arms around Dean's naked body.

“You were great, Dean.”

A small kiss on the forehead.

“No.”

Dean said sobbing.

Letting go.

He knew he was safe now.

 

Baron picked Dean up.

Placing the sobbing body on the bed.

A few candles on the nightstands.

On the table in the corner.

Baron using the remote to turn off the lights.

Laying next to Dean.

Just the candlelight illuminating the room.

“I love you, Dean.”

A kiss to the temple.

Another on Dean's lips.

Kissing the vulnerable spot on Dean's neck.

 

Dean's eyes closed.

Able to enjoy whatever Baron did.

A big hand on the tiny waist.

Drawing random patterns.

Dean shivering.

Baron smirking.

 

Finding a way to the outstanding hip bone.

Another invisible pattern.

Leading right to Dean's soft cock.

A gentle touch.

A low groan from Dean.

Baron wrapped his hand around the now twitching flesh.

Stroking it in a painfully slow pace.

Rubbing in the pre-cum that was leaking.

 

Dean's eyes still closed.

A moan every now and then escaping from his lips.

Just letting go.

He never thought something that gentle could calm him down.

Dean needed pain.

But not with Baron by his side.

Things had changed.

 

Baron's lips kissing his neck.

Nibbling his earlobe.

Tender bites into the shoulder.

Dean was a moaning mess at that point.

Too close to his climax.

He needed to cum.

Desperately.

 

“Let go, Dean...”

Baron's soft voice in his ear.

A last stroke.

Dean able to let go.

Nearly blacking out because of being overwhelmed by those good feelings.

The loss already forgotten.

As long as he would have Baron by his side everything would be okay.

“I love you...”

Dean mumbling breathless.

“Love you too, Dean.”

A kiss to Dean's forehead.

 

Baron got up.

Trying to find something to clean them up.

Finally coming back with a washcloth.

Dean already asleep.

A well needed sleep took over.

And Baron smiled.

Dean doesn't needed the pain.

He just needed Baron.

 

 


End file.
